In microelectronic circuit packages, circuits and units are prepared in packaging levels of increasing scale. Generally, the smallest scale packaging levels are typically semiconductor chips housing multiple microcircuits and/or other components. Such chips are usually made from ceramics, silicon, and the like. Intermediate package levels (i.e., “chip carriers”) comprising multi-layer substrates may have attached thereto a plurality of small-scale chips housing many microelectronic circuits. Likewise, these intermediate package levels themselves can be attached to larger scale circuit cards, motherboards, and the like. The intermediate package levels serve several purposes in the overall circuit assembly including structural support, transitional integration of the smaller scale microcircuits and circuits to larger scale boards, and the dissipation of heat from the circuit assembly. Substrates used in conventional intermediate package levels have included a variety of materials, for example, ceramic, fiberglass reinforced polyepoxides, and polyimides.
Electrical components, for example, resistors, transistors, and capacitors, are commonly mounted on circuit panel structures such as printed circuit boards. Circuit panels ordinarily include a generally flat sheet of dielectric material with electrical conductors disposed on a major, flat surface of the sheet, or on both major surfaces. The conductors are commonly formed from metallic materials such as copper and serve to interconnect the electrical components mounted to the board. Where the conductors are disposed on both major surfaces of the panel, the panel may have via conductors extending through holes (or “through vias”) in the dielectric layer so as to interconnect the conductors on opposite surfaces. Multi-layer circuit panel assemblies have been made heretofore which incorporate multiple stacked circuit panels with additional layers of dielectric materials separating the conductors on mutually facing surfaces of adjacent panels in the stack. These multilayer assemblies ordinarily incorporate interconnections extending between the conductors on the various circuit panels in the stack as necessary to provide the required electrical interconnections.
Generally multi-layer panels are made by providing individual, dual sided circuit panels including appropriate conductors. The panels are then laminated one a top the other with one or more layers of uncured or partially cured dielectric material, commonly referred to as “prepregs” disposed between each pair of adjacent panels. Such a stack ordinarily is cured under heat and pressure to form a unitary mass. After curing, holes typically are drilled through the stack at locations where electrical connections between different boards are desired. The resulting holes or “through vias” are then coated or filled with electrically conductive materials usually by plating the interiors of the holes to form a plated through via.
There has been an increasing need for circuit panel structures, which provide high density, complex interconnections.